<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cuddle Slave by felixryder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758836">The Cuddle Slave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixryder/pseuds/felixryder'>felixryder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from the Nation of Odd [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Royalty, Slavery, catboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixryder/pseuds/felixryder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince receives a catboy for his birthday. Missing his deceased pet, he gives the boy an unconventional job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Armel/Klaus Klein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from the Nation of Odd [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2252603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ariashire was a kingdom that seldom slept and kept me on my toes. Nevertheless, the unpredictability of the situation I found myself in still threw me for a loop.</p><p>“You brought me a <i>what?”</i></p><p>The servant gulped. He was as white as a ghost. “Well, the word around the castle is that you’ve had a cold bed. So, for your twenty-fifth birthday, we purchased for you a companion from Léonburg.”</p><p>I scoffed. “My bed has been cold because my pet died. My very nonhuman pet.”</p><p>“The slave we bought isn’t human, though!” piped up another servant. Out of the two, I favored her more- but if this was her idea, that was going to change fast.</p><p>I could feel a headache coming on. “Listen,” I said. “I don’t have time for a slave. Can’t you just return her from whence she came?”</p><p>Now it was her turn to pale. “Erm, it’s not a she.”</p><p>“He, she, it- I don’t care.”</p><p>“But your Highness, it’s unusual for a Prince of your age to not formally enter manhood!” </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another person enter the throne room. The doors slammed shut behind her. To my relief, it was Rhoda- my Knight. Because it wasn’t a formal occasion, she was only partially armored. Upon hearing the large wooden doors close behind her, the servants went silent, and continued to refrain from speaking as Rhoda crossed the distance between the doors and the throne. </p><p>“Prince Ivan, a word.” </p><p>I made a shooing motion with my hand. “You heard the lady. Leave now while you’re not in trouble.”</p><p>The servants bid me adieu with a bow from the gent and a courtesy from the woman. I made a mental reminder to myself to learn their names from Rhoda after she told me what it was she came to see me for, unaware that her news would make me forget until later hours had passed. </p><p>We waited until the two servants had exited. Only then did I address her.</p><p>“Rhoda.”</p><p>“Ivan. I’ll take it you heard of your unprecedented gift?”</p><p>“Indeed,” I grumbled.</p><p>Rhoda looked at me intently. She had a scar on her face from protecting me when I was very young. She was ten years my elder and the person I trusted the most in the world- my parents being a close second.</p><p>“I didn’t know about it or else I would’ve put a stopping to it. As soon as I caught word of it, I came to you.”</p><p>“I figured.”</p><p>A nod. “When I was told, it was when he was brought into the castle. Apparently, the idea was your mother’s.”</p><p>“That also makes sense.”</p><p>Rhoda gave me a serious look. “It’s uncommon for a Royal of your age to lack a consort. It’s my job to inform you that rumors are beginning to spread.”</p><p><i>Good Lord.</i> “Rumors of what? My sexuality?”</p><p>Rhoda shook her head. “Not in the way you’re thinking- or may be thinking, considering your grandmother’s wife. This is more a matter of compatibility.” Rhoda suddenly looked awkward. “On the other side of the spectrum is your brother, Luca. Who knows how many women he’s given heirs to in the shadows....”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Don’t remind me.“</p><p>“I bring him up because he shows an ability not only to procreate, but to be intimate. We both know your father is going to pass soon- thus putting an end to the beloved royal couple. The problem is that the keyword, couple, is more important than I think you realize. Your parents aren’t just known across the land as individuals, but as a team.”</p><p>“Please get to the point.”</p><p>A sigh. “My point is that you aren’t the most agreeable of men. Remember all those princesses that were shown to you on your eighteenth birthday?”</p><p>I groaned. “Don’t remind me. But why a slave? Aren’t they supposedly beneath me?”</p><p>A thought suddenly came to mind: <i>Was it because a slave can’t say no?</i></p><p>“I think the mindset is that if you break your virginal status, you’ll become more like your brother. After all, he didn’t become the stud he is until he was what- twenty-two?”</p><p>“Sounds right. Still, a new cat would’ve been a better present.”</p><p>Rhoda smirked. “Funny you mention that….”</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was nighttime and Reginald was on my mind. Being as busy as my job entailed, there were few things that brought me pleasure during my freetime. It’s not that there were things I couldn’t do- I could knit, play the violin, paint, or go hunting, but all of those things required effort. With Reginald, all I had to do was shake a piece of yawn or stroke his fur. It was easy to be with him and keep him entertained, and in return I had a friend. He didn’t know about the vast amount of wealth I had; there was no envy or sense of obligation that kept him at my side. He just did his own thing and I did mine, up until the day where he didn’t wake up.</p><p>All of a sudden, I heard a soft set of knocks.</p><p>“Enter,” I said in a loud enough voice.</p><p>The door was pushed open and in he came.</p><p>“Christ. How old are you, boy?”</p><p>“Nineteen,” he answered, his voice as small as he. He was a scrawny thing at around 5 feet tall with silver hair and fluffy ears on top of his head. He also had a tail and bare, furry paw feet. I’ve traveled between kingdoms before, but never have I traveled to his- so, his appearance stirred an odd curiosity in me.</p><p>“Did they feed you when you came here?” </p><p>A curt nod. “And a bath,” he said, his voice shaky.</p><p>“Well, I’m not going to have sex with you.” </p><p>His lower lip trembled. “Then what are you going to do to me?” </p><p><i>Ugh.</i> I had just met the kid and he was already pulling my heartstrings. “You’re going to change into my pajamas, lay down and fall asleep. Can you purr?” </p><p>The small man looked confused. “Not on, um, not on command. What about tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’ll figure it out later. Perhaps we can hire you as a servant.” </p><p>“Meaning I get money?”</p><p>“Of course. What’s your name, by the way?”</p><p>“Klaus.”</p><p>I went to my dresser and pulled out a set of silk pajama bottoms, thinking he would appreciate the nice fabric. “We can get you something that fits sometime in the next few days.”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” he said, his yellow eyes glistening.</p><p>“<i>Don’t</i> cry. I’m not in the mood for that.” I snapped. </p><p>Klaus roughly wiped at his face. “Yessir.” He took the pajamas and I headed for the bed. It was a ridiculous size but I didn’t want Klaus to think he could get away with sleeping at the foot of it. When he was fully dressed, I had to hold in a laugh. He looked incredibly small in my clothes which he struggled to roll up.</p><p>“Come here,” I said, beckoning him with a hand. “Actually, go over there and turn off the lights, first.”</p><p>The shy creature did what he was told, crawling up the bed and into my arms. </p><p>“Stop shaking,” I said.</p><p>“I can’t,” he mumbled miserably.</p><p><i>Of course he can’t,</i> I thought, thinking myself an idiot. I gave him a pat on the head. “That’s fair,” I said, my voice soft.</p><p>Little did I know that the skittish young man I held would cause me an array of future problems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while, things progressed uneventfully. The slave wouldn’t even be on my mind until night came around. He’d come into my chambers at 11:00 sharp, smelling nice and ready for sleep. I didn’t know much about what he did during the day, having ordered the same servants who told me of his arrival to keep him busy while the sun was up. Rhoda told me their names were Ingrid and Philip, which I wrote down in one of the several diaries I keep in my satchel. </p><p>I was about to meet with Princess Loretta for afternoon tea when Ingrid approached me. “Prince Ivan? There’s something I need to tell you…”</p><p>I looked at her carefully. She was a simple-looking girl with curly hair and a freckled face. Again, I felt a pang of regret for not knowing her name during her first few months working here. I sighed. “What is it this time?”</p><p>“It’s Claws. I think he’s sick.”</p><p>“It’s Kl<i>-ow-se</i>, but thank you for keeping me informed. Would you mind taking him to the infirmary downtown?”</p><p>She curtseyed. “Of course. And give the Princess my regards? I used to work for her, you know.”</p><p>“Were you looking forward to seeing her today?”</p><p>“Oh!” She suddenly looked sheepish. “No, no- it’s alright. I’m sure I can catch her some other time-”</p><p>“Nonsense. Send Philip to do the task instead. I’m sure she’ll appreciate the extra company.”</p><p>Ingrid beamed at me. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“And that’s when he proposed,” said Loretta. She was a blonde young woman with a thick accent and grey eyes- one of the same women I was shown on my eighteenth birthday, but unlike the rest, she chose to keep in touch. She showed off the large looking gem on her left ring finger, much to the excitement of Ingrid. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” she said. “The Duke really knows how to treat a lady.”</p><p>“Do you like it, Ivan?” </p><p>I smiled. “I don’t know much about stones, but it looks lovely on you.” </p><p>What I really wanted to ask was: What happened to Lamar, the man she was seeing in secret? She hadn’t mentioned him at all so I assumed it wasn’t going to be addressed with Ingrid in the room. And yet, she was so happy about seeing her former employer I didn’t have the heart to tell her to leave. I figured she’d mention it in her next letter and did my best to stop wondering.</p><p>“So, I heard you acquired a slave.” She said, referring to my most recent letter. She crinkled her nose at her own sentence.</p><p>“I know. I’m not pleased with it, either. That’s why we’re trying to keep it from the public eye- we don’t want anyone to think we’re hypocrites with our new laws against slavery.”</p><p>“Are you going to free him, then? Or is Léonburg not in an adequate state for his return?”</p><p>This was the part I’d been dreading. Obviously I didn’t want to tell the Princess about Klaus’s true purpose, so I settled on a partial truth: “I offered him a position as a servant, instead. He seems happy enough- he was pretty skinny when he came here but he looks a lot better now.”</p><p>“Can I meet him?” </p><p>“I’m afraid he’s in town at the moment. We think he has some sort of sickness.”</p><p>Loretta frowned. “How unfortunate,” she said. </p><p>“He wasn’t vomiting or anything, but ever since this morning he keeps shaking and sweating. He said his head hurts and his entire body is hot,” said Ingrid. </p><p>“Well, I hope he feels better soon. Ivan, as usual, it’s been a delight,” she said, standing up. </p><p>“It’s always a pleasure to have you, Princess. Allow me to walk you to your carriage?”</p><p>She took one final sip of her tea. “Sure. And it was so good to see you, Ingrid. I’m glad you can work closer to your mother.”</p><p>Ingrid made a shy little laugh. “Thank you for getting me the position in the first place, your Highness. Oh, how I’ve missed you.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Philip returned from town with a bottle of medicine, but no answer to what mysterious illness plagued the slave. This worried me a little- not so much for my own sake but for Klaus. I made the decision to sleep with him despite the risk as I figured I would’ve already contracted whatever he had if it were contagious. </p><p>When he arrived at my quarters, I felt obliged to give him my sympathies. “How are you feeling?” I asked.</p><p>“I’d say I’m fine, but I’d be lying,” he answered.</p><p>“The honesty is appreciated. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”</p><p>The room was silent except for the ticking of the clock and the gentle patter of rain against the window. Other than the bags beneath his eyes, there was no indication of anything off-kilter. </p><p>“There is <i>one</i> thing….” I raised an eyebrow, hoping it was within reason. He responded by looking at me earnestly with his big yellow eyes. “Could you read to me? Just a little of whatever you want.” </p><p>I couldn’t say no to that face. I reached to my nightstand and picked up the novel I’ve been on-and-off with. I started at the beginning for him, back when the protagonist was wealthy and married. It was a story about a mother with a missing husband who ends up falling in love with her landlord. I was beginning chapter two when he softly began to snore, alerting me that it was time for me to turn in as well…. when something peculiar happened.</p><p>Klaus, who had chosen the right side tonight, threw a leg over mine beneath the covers. This was the first time he had initiated physical contact, if such an initiation can count when one’s unconscious. I had just given him a hesitant pat on the head when something else occurred-</p><p>He started to purr.</p><p>Delighted, I petted his hair more confidently, occasionally brushing the back of his ears.</p><p>Purring harder, he rubbed his crotch against my thigh. His cock was not only hard, but felt unproportionally large. Embarrassed, I was frozen in place; my face burning hot. He kept this up, slowly grinding harder and with an increasingly frantic energy. I was suspicious whether he was awake or not and debating whether I should shake him “awake” when he began to moan- softly at first, but as the minutes progressed, so did the volume until he was groaning like a wet whore. The symptoms of his vague illness came back to me and I realized with a start that he was probably undergoing some kind of animalistic heat. </p><p>Continuing to purr, he kept rubbing me until my own cock started throbbing. With a shaky hand, I reached down to stroke my own crotch. I squeezed and pulled at my cock and prayed to God he wouldn’t wake up confused and disgusted with me when he gasped, trembling against me. My slave was cumming beside me and I never felt so scandalous. When he was done, his purring died down until he was quiet once again, albeit for the heavy breaths. I bit my lip, knowing he was probably dead to the world but still not trusting the universe to keep him asleep. He was too small to be my type (even with the weight he’d gained during his stay so far), but in that moment, I couldn’t care less what he looked like- I wanted him to ram me with that fat cock until my eyes rolled back. It wasn’t long until my dirty fantasies took me to the edge and an orgasm overcame me, shaking me to my core. Now still, my seemingly-innocent slave did nothing but sleep, undisturbed and blissfully unaware that I was cumming to the thought of him.</p><p>The last thing I wondered before passing out was if this would happen again tomorrow night, but with Klaus awake. </p><p>Or so I hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of birds singing outside my bedroom window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slow, taking note of the empty spot beside me. I looked to the clock and squinted; it was nearly half past nine, a few minutes before a random servant would come and nudge me into wakefulness if I was still fast asleep. </p><p>I was dressed by the time Ingrid arrived with my breakfast. “Where’s Klaus?” I asked. </p><p>“Klaus? Um, training I suppose.”</p><p>I took my tea standing up, anxious to start the day already. There was warm bread with whipped butter and cut-up fresh fruit on a glass plate, but I wasn’t too hungry. </p><p>“Training? For what? And what does he eat for breakfast? Do you know?” I asked.</p><p>“He trains with Sven, so I don’t know. Usually he eats with the other servants,” she answered. “What’s this about, if I may ask? You’ve never taken an interest in what we do with him before.”</p><p>I shrugged. “Just wondering,” I said simply.</p><p>~~~</p><p>I was busy the rest of the day, counting down the hours and minutes until I could see Klaus again. Apparently, the nine kingdoms were to meet at a secret location next month for the annual briefing where we’d discuss territory, trade and similar subjects regarding us as a nation. Planning for this trip was what took up the remainder of my day, along with checking up on my bed-ridden father. Supposedly, royal blood ran through my veins making me the most eligible for the position after her, but I had my doubts. The Armel family hadn’t had a vision in over a hundred years, and while Loretta wore the crown based on a belief she was chosen by the Christian God, I was descended from a line of so-called prophets. </p><p>It felt like days before night came; finally, it was a few minutes to 11 and I was eager to see him. I didn’t know how long a Léonite heat lasted, but I figured it had to be more than a twenty-four hour span. I told myself I wouldn’t take advantage of that and chalked my excitement up to a less physical ambition. Specifically, that I desired companionship, and if Klaus was indeed awake when he came on my leg, that <i>had</i> to signify that he found me at least somewhat attractive… right? </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a doorknob turning and a door creaking open. In stepped Klaus, looking as timid as ever in grey silk pajamas that matched his hair and tail.<br/>
Our eyes met, and his ears twitched. “Hello,” he said.</p><p>“Feeling any better?” I asked.</p><p>He shook his head no. “A little bit, but not by much.” With careful steps, he approached me. “I… have a confession to make.”</p><p>“Oh?” I asked, as though I hadn’t the slightest clue. My heart rate quickened as I waited for him to tell the truth. </p><p>“I broke Sven’s arm.”</p><p>“You <i>what</i>?”</p><p>“Ingrid advocated for me, saying I was sick, but Sven still wanted me to train. So, he had me think I had the day off but in reality, he plotted a sneak attack. I- It was an accident. I didn’t feel good and I just- just!” He threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture.</p><p>“Sven would do that to me when I was younger. He has positive intentions, but he’s… eccentric, I guess. And I can’t really blame you for defending yourself. I’m just surprised because you’re so…. “</p><p>“Short.”</p><p>“I was going to say petite.”</p><p>“The semantics don’t really matter.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, impressed both that a slave knew the definition of “semantics” and that he was criticizing me. “What <i>does</i> matter is that you somehow took out the head of military training.” </p><p>His eyes suddenly looked fearful. “I’m really sorry! If it makes any difference, I apologized and he said it was fine. I promise it won’t happen again!”</p><p>I felt a twinge of guilt. “It’s not like there aren’t people to substitute him,” I said.</p><p>“Okay.” He took a breath, like he was steadying himself. “Okay,” he repeated, a little louder.</p><p>I cleared my throat. “I have a confession to make, as well.” I beckoned him to come sit. </p><p>Klaus looked nervous again. “What is it?”</p><p>“Last night, you were having a certain dream and I… didn’t wake you.”</p><p>He looked relieved. “Like a nightmare?”</p><p>I felt incredibly awkward. “Not exactly… Remember how you haven’t felt good lately?”</p><p>Klaus connected the dots rather quickly. He bit his bottom lip, his expression pleading. He gave me a small nod.</p><p>“Do you know <i>why</i> you haven’t felt good lately?”</p><p>“Do, do you?”</p><p>“After last night, it’s sort of obvious.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for not telling you,” he blurted out. “I was in denial about it. I didn’t even tell Philip and again, I’m sorry. I’m not usually such a troublemaker. You can ask my former owners and they’ll all vouch for me. I-”</p><p>I held up a finger and he quieted. “I’m not going to punish you,” I said. “I understand it’s not the easiest thing to confess.” </p><p>Klaus placed his hands on his lap- he typically crouched, but this time he had perfect posture, as though he wanted to look the part of a well-behaved and proper slave.</p><p>“How long does your ailment typically last?”</p><p>“Less than a week,” he answered. “But it goes by faster if I have someone to, you know…”</p><p>“Mate with?”</p><p>A shy nod. The little guy really was adorable, with his flickering ears and slight blush. </p><p>“Do you want me to help you with that?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind…”</p><p>I cracked a smile. “It’s been a while for me. Is there anything you particularly want? Something that makes you feel extra good?”</p><p>“Like- like what?”</p><p>I placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to lay down. “I could put you in my mouth,” I offered. “Lick your thighs, kiss you, rub your shoulders, whatever you like.”</p><p>“I’ve never had anyone do that first thing.”</p><p>“You’ve never had oral sex?”</p><p>“I have, but I didn’t like it; although I wasn’t on the receiving end.”</p><p> “That’s fair. The taste isn’t too great, but I like the sounds of the other person.” I hooked two fingers beneath his pants. “May I…?”</p><p>He licked his lips. “Y-yes, please.”</p><p>I pulled them down, and was shocked at what I saw. “They shaved you?”</p><p>“Um, the first day, and after they told me to do it myself.”</p><p>I gave him a stern look. “You don’t have to,” I told him. “And I’ll make sure to tell them that.”</p><p>“Could I grow out my facial hair, too?”</p><p>I cocked my head, thinking about what he might look like. It’d either look comedic or handsome, and I wouldn’t know which until I saw it myself. “Sure,” I said.</p><p>He gave me the brightest grin I think I’ve ever seen. “Thank you, your Highness.”</p><p>“Just call me Ivan.” I pulled his pants down his calves and past his ankles. Then I did his underwear, his cock bouncing a little but not fully erect. It was as big as mine right now, and I briefly thought of how large it was last night. Could I swallow it all the way…? I gave it a long lick at first, which was met with a soft gasp. I smirked and fondled his balls, eager to hear more of his little noises. I couldn’t help but praise him when his prick was fully up. “You have a lovely cock, you know. So big for such a small thing…”</p><p>“Thanks, thank you.” </p><p>I licked at his slit and he made a muffled sound. I immediately pulled away. “Don’t hide your moans,” I ordered, giving him a stern look.</p><p>He nodded, wide-eyed.</p><p>I was determined to devour his cock to the base, and slowly lowered my mouth down on it. Klaus squirmed below me, probably unsure what to do. I pitied the boy- never had he known the pleasure of having a warm mouth on his crotch. </p><p>My family assumed I was virginal, but that wasn’t the case. The truth was I would don a shabby-looking cloak about once a month and head to the brothel. Homosexuality in Ariashire was slowly becoming less taboo, so I had access to a variety of different prostitutes. And while I loved having a cock up my ass, I also came to realize I had a gift for deep-throating, which was why I saw Klaus’ girth as more of a challenge than an obstacle.<br/>
I took in as much of him as I could, my jaw sore from being open so wide. I did my best to keep from gagging, but a few choked noises still escaped me. Internally, I was full of contradictions; damning this darling boy for having a bigger cock than me despite a deep, instinctive urge to cause emotional pleasure more than physical. I knew he must’ve had a tough life, but I wanted him to feel safe.</p><p>Klaus groaned above me. “Feels good…” he murmured. He started to purr, his member vibrating in my throat. The sensation startled me and I was forced to pull out, drool extending from my bottom lip. “Please, my ass…”</p><p>“Stay put,” I said. I left and returned with a bottle of oil. “Turn around.”</p><p>He did what he was told and flipped over. I covered my hand in the wet substance, watching it shine on my fingers before plunging two digits deep inside him. </p><p>“Oh, <i>Ivan</i>....” </p><p>“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” I twisted my fingers inside him, eliciting a squeak. “Tell me how much you like it…”</p><p>“I q-quite like it, your Highness. It’s-sss really good…” </p><p>I jiggled them inside him, finding that special spot that could make him yelp…. and yelp he did.</p><p>“Don’t cum yet,” I said firmly. I slipped in another finger to stretch him out enough. He made a gurgling noise that must’ve been him drooling into the pillows. I laid a hand on his ass and gave it a squeeze; he’d been mine for about two months and had put on a good amount of weight. </p><p>I pulled out and poured more oil- it was time to lather my cock, which was already hard. </p><p>“Are you ready for this?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, please. I’ve been in heat all day…. Craving cock…” </p><p>He didn’t need to say anymore; I thrust myself in.</p><p>I wish I could say I began with a slow pace, but I’d be telling a lie. I took him fierce and fast. At one point he took my hand and guided it toward his neck. Taking the hint, I clasped his throat with my dominant hand, applying a light pressure. He nodded shakily, confirming that he indeed wanted to cum this way. With my other hand I grasped the bed, not wanting to claw at his skin. (Not this time, anyway.)</p><p>Admittedly I finished rather quick, exploding inside him without warning as he continued to hump into the bed. When I was off him, he reached around and began pumping himself. Not wanting to leave him empty, I added more oil and stuffed him full of my hand. <i>“Christ!”</i> he shrieked. I curled my fingers downward, pushing my hand in and out of the tight space. When I heard him sniffling, I froze. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Don’t stop,” he sobbed. “It’s good- it’sh good…” I continued for several minutes until his body suddenly tightened, trembling and sweaty. And then he collapsed, fully spent. </p><p>I rubbed at my slightly cramping hand, glad that it was over. “How was it?” I asked. </p><p>“Tremendoush,” he slurred, his voice muffled by the pillow. I chuckled and laid down beside him, happy to find him turning towards me automatically, despite his obvious fatigue. </p><p>“I care for you,” I blurted out.</p><p>He purred in response. “I care ‘bout you, too,” he said, drowsily. </p><p>Satisfied, I followed him into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuance of this story is currently in the works! It will take place in the same universe but focus on an FtM character. If you're interested, keep an eye out for it or subscribe to the series. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A noise crept into my dreamless slumber, which I recognized as wheezing when I awoke. Wheezing and growling and then the sound of something metal hitting the floor.</p><p>"Klaus!" I yelled. "Keep him there!"</p><p>He was baring his teeth at the intruder with a look of unmistakable malice.</p><p>I leapt out of bed and ran for Rhoda, whose room was across from mine. She was up with a sword in hand in less than a minute. When we re-entered the bedroom, the man's face was blue and his wheezes were fading.</p><p>"Unhand him," I ordered.</p><p>Klaus hesitated for a moment, then released his grip. The intruder fell to the ground, desperate to catch his breath.</p><p>"Who are you and who sent you?" demanded Rhoda.</p><p>The man held a finger up as if to say "wait", then sprang up from the ground. "Stop!" she yelled, but by the time the word had left her mouth he'd bolted over my bed and leapt out the window. All three of us ran toward it and looked down.</p><p>"It's too dark," I grumbled.</p><p>"I can still see," said Klaus. "He left already."</p><p>"We're going to need a watchman that specializes in magic," thought Rhoda. "Do you have any idea who that might've been?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"I'm going outside to see if there are any clues. Klaus, will you watch Prince Ivan for me? I can get Sven to let you skip training to sleep."</p><p>"That'd be nice," he sighed.</p><p>When Rhoda left, I couldn't help but stare at Klaus.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" he asked, grey eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Just impressed, is all."</p><p>He cracked a smile. "You should go back to sleep."</p><p>"I don't think I can, after all that."</p><p>Klaus stroked his beard and hummed. It wasn't long and, along with his mustache, it reminded me of a cat's whiskers. I was initially afraid it'd make him look like an old man with his hair color, but it didn't. With the extra hair, he looked up to ten years older.</p><p>"Should I make you?"</p><p>I raised my eyebrows. "What?" I breathed, laughing a little. We hadn't had sex in weeks.</p><p>"Sorry," he cleared his throat. "That was probably out of line."</p><p>"No, no. How would you make me?" I was intrigued.</p><p>"Sorry," he said, but the smirk on his lips said otherwise. "My adrenaline's a little high, and it's been awhile, so-"</p><p>I shut him up with a kiss. Having him protect me like that had sent me an odd thrill through me that I wanted to explore...</p><p>Klaus didn't kiss back at first, and who could blame him? Despite him getting off twice with me it was our first kiss. He warmed up to it after a moment, gliding his lips across mine ever so gently when something came to mind.</p><p>I pulled away from him. "Come with me to Elfenshire."</p><p>"What? You mean on your trip?"</p><p>"It's in a couple days- you, me, Rhoda and Sven."</p><p>"What about my training? They were going to set me up with a substitute."</p><p>"It's only for a week, and it's not like you're in need of training from what I've seen."</p><p>"There's always room for improvement," he said, probably reciting Sven's words.</p><p>I shrugged. "You did a good enough job tonight."</p><p>"It was a coincidence that I was awake," he began. "If I hadn't been-"</p><p>"Let me reward you."</p><p>"Let me put <i>you</i> to sleep," he countered.</p><p>His slowly growing confidence had me pleasantly surprised. Sure, he'd been more open about himself lately in conversations in bed after I asked him to talk to me more, but he hadn't gone so far as to argue with me.</p><p>His yellow eyes glowed in the dark. "Let me take care of you," he rephrased, smelling of the rosemary and salt we used to scrub our teeth. The end of his tail twitched playfully as he awaited my response, his mouth pressed together in a thin, nervous line.</p><p>"Alright," I acceded.</p><p>The tension left his shoulders as he relaxed some. He leaned down, gentle and slow, so we could kiss once more, this time for longer than before.</p><p>"The oil's over there, right?" he eventually asked.</p><p>"It is. What are you going to do with it?" I challenged.</p><p>He grinned. "What do you think?" he chuckled, and once again I couldn't believe the submissive little thing I once knew had changed so much. His posture was even different- he'd been walking with a straighter back, giving him an extra inch of height... What had Sven done to him that boosted his confidence so much these past few weeks?</p><p>He lathered his cock up so it was nice and ready for me. Watching, I pulled down my pants and started fingering myself.</p><p>"Here- let me," he offered, and for the first time I realized his big cock was accompanied by a pair of large hands. He worked me open, clumsy yet efficient, until I had to tell him to stop.</p><p>"I don't want to cum before you put it in," I half-joked, because it was a very real worry of mine.</p><p>"Yeah," he agreed, and lined himself up. "I'm sorry if it hurts," he said, his voice soft.</p><p>"Don't be ashamed- your size is a gift, not a curse."</p><p>He hummed, like he was processing my words as he rubbed his cock up and down my hole.</p><p>"Hurry up," I groaned, eager to be fucked.</p><p>"I'm leading, so relax and let me lead."</p><p>He had a point- and as soon as I put my guard down, he started pushing himself in. By the time he was at the base, I was panting and leaking precum into the bed.</p><p>"Oh, <i>Ivan,</i>" he purred. "You're so tight..."</p><p>"Th-thanks..." I managed.</p><p>The first stroke had me covering my mouth with the pillow and moaning into it. He then reached his hands up under my shirt and gently scratched his claws down my sides. It felt heavenly.</p><p>The obscene sound of hips smacking into hips filled the room. I thought briefly of reaching down to touch myself, but I knew I'd cum too fast if I did. Instead, I just let myself enjoy the sweet feeling of sex as my slave plowed my ass. His nails started to dig into me a little harder and I moved the pillow to let him hear me. Rhoda was outside so it's not like anyone was around. Plus, I wanted to show him how much I was enjoying it.</p><p>He purred in response, and I could feel the vibration rumble inside me. Finally, he came, scraping his claws down my sides as my orgasm reached its peak.</p><p>As we came down, I pulled up my pants and took my shirt off to examine my wound. It wasn't too deep, but it still made Klaus pale. "I'm so, <i>so</i> sorry!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"It's okay- I enjoyed it." And I had, even though I hadn't the slightest suspicion beforehand of being into pain. "Come here."</p><p>He curled up by my chest obediently on the side closest to the window, ready to defend me again if needed. Overall, I was grateful for him, and felt like I could sleep safely with him by my side- maybe even long-term...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>